Save us from the Units!
by Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3
Summary: Conner stared at the man. "Well?" Dr. Winson asked. "It all started when.." UNIT STORY! RATED T!


**Hey guys! New story! :D Anyway, This centers around my two twin OC's Katie and Conner. Anyway, Disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: Cryers does not own anything but the plot, Katie, and Conner.**

The man welcomed me in.

"Ah, Conner. Welcome. I heard about your _story_. Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked, sitting down in a chair. I sat down in the chair right across and sighed deeply.

"I don't think I _can_.." I admitted. He chuckled and said, "Conner, you can. Just trust me, okay?" I looked at him blanky before inhaling and beginning my story, "Well, Dr. Winson, It all started when my Grandmother sent me and my sister our christmas present's..."

* * *

"CONNER! IT'S CHRISTMAS!...WAKE UP!" I felt a pillow being pushed into my face. Struggling to breath, I pushed my sister off of me. "OW. That was unnessacary!" She scowled, rubbing her arm as I glared at her. "So was pushing a pillow into my FACE!" I replied, getting out of bed and throwing the pillow at her. I listened as she growled and went back into the living room. After taking a shower and getting dressed I walked into the living room to see Katie, My sister, ripping open one of her presents, wearing a santa hat. I sighed and walked ove to her,"Whatever happened to waiting?" I asked, to which she responded,"You took too long." I sat down just as the doorbell rang.

Maybe if I stay quiet she'll forget... "Conner, Go get the door." God hates me, doesn't he? I stood up and shuffled over to the door before calling out to my sister, "You know, I haven't even opened one present." "Get the door before I get the fruit cake." My eyes widened. "But Mom cooked that!" Katie scoffed and looked up at me, "Yeah. That's why I'm threatening you with it." I narrowed my eyes, "You truly are a sadistic bitch." Katie laughed, "Don't I know it!"

* * *

"I'm sorry to interupt, but May I ask what your sister looks like?" Dr. Winson asked, pushing up his glasses. "It's fine and Katie looked like a genderswapped version of me. Same Blonde hair, green eyes. She wore her hair long though, and had a mole on her ankle. That was the only way to tell us apart." I explained. "And you lived together?" Dr. Winson just kept pressing didn't he? "It's because I couldn't trust her living alone." I said before rolling my eyes. "You may continue." Dr. Winson said. I sighed, "I didn't know that what was behind that door would change my life forever..."

I opened the door, suprised to see a delivary man since I didn't think they delivered on Christmas. "Are you Mr. Conner Smith?" The man asked. I blinked and said, "Um.. Yeah...Inna?" I said, looking at his nametag. He smiled, "Well, you have a package from Mrs. Sofie Smith." My eyes windend. Grandma? She practically _hated_ us. He handed me the clipboard and I signed while saying, "I thought the mail doesn't deliver on Christmas." Inna chuckled, "We're a special delivery service. We only deliver our products, so we deliver all the time." I nodded, still not getting it while handing back the clipboard. I looked at the package behind him. It was about the size of a child... Strange.. "Thank you for the delivery. I think I got it..." My voive trailed off as he nodded and left. I turned around, "KATIE! COME HELP ME WITH OUR PRESENT!" Katie's head popped up in front of my face, "Present you say?"

After getting over the pratically heart attack Katie gave me, We moved the box inside. I noticed there was a book on top of it. "Katie I think we should read the bo-" "Dude, C'mon! It's probably just something stupid." Katie started pulling at the box until it opened. Inside there was a eleven or twelve year old child wearing a toga. What. The. Fuck. Katie's eye's widened, "A life sized doll. HELL YEAH!" I pulled on my sister's arm's as she (Wobbly) lifted up the young boy. "I WILL BECOME THE BEST DOLL OWNER EVER!" I started panicking, "Katie!" "I WILL TREAT IT LIKE MY OWN CHILD!" Katie shouted and the Child's eyes opened. I finally shouted, "KATIE! THE CHILD IS _ALIVE_! IT'S NOT A DOLL!" Katie looked down confused and saw the Child staring at her. And _breathing_. She screamed and dropped the child. Luckily, He (I assume) landed on his feet. He then shouted at us, "ΕΣΕΙΣ ΜΕ ΑΠΕΣΥΡΘΗΣΑΝ! Θα μπορούσα να έχω πάρει κακό! ΟΠΟΥ ΚΙ ΑΝ Η ΜΗΤΕΡΑ ΜΟΥ?" Katie clutched onto me, Having no idea what he said. Well, I didn't either for that matter.

* * *

"So, a twelve year old child arrived in your mail?" Mr. Winson asked and I nodded. "He also spoke a foriegn language?" I sighed, "I know it's greek now. I didn't know back then." Mr. Winson nodded. "Well, Thank you Conner. Your session today is over but I'd love it if you come back next week." I nodded. "Alright." He gently pushed me out as he called, "Fei Zhao!"

**Wooh! Finished! :D and Katie just drank to much soda XD Anyway, see if you can guess who they got! It's pretty FRUKin' easy -.- Anyway, see ya'll next time!,  
Cryers-Chan**


End file.
